Social Media
by Saskayfr
Summary: Naruto itu tidak bisa kalau tidak update di jejaring sosial, dan sialnya, Sasuke selalu menjadi yang dipermalukan. Warn: humor maksa, oneshoot drabble gabungan, OOC, Sho-Ai, SasuNaru. Cuma pengen post aja...


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saskayfr, 06074102

Warning: AU, OOC, Drabble, Accidentally Typo(s).

Proudly Present

_**Social Media**_

...

_**Path.**_

Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang berada di taman bermain. Biasanya, Sasuke sangat enggan pergi ke tempat yang ramai. Berhubung hari ini hari jadi mereka, Sasuke menyetujui untuk pergi ke salah satu tempat yang paling tidak ingin ia datangi seumur hidupnya. Namun, baru saja mereka masuk ke taman bermain tersebut, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba dan langsung mengeluarkan _smartphone touch screen _yang diatasnya bertuliskan merk '_Samsung_'. Dia mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat di sana sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya.

"Hey, dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau mau memainkan _gadget_-mu, lebih baik di rumah saja. Untuk apa kita datang kesini kalau kau hanya diam mengetik sesuatu sambil tersenyum aneh begitu!"

"Cek saja _Path_-mu, teme. Hehehe."

Dengan segera, Sasuke membuka _smartphone_ yang mirip seperti milik Naruto, membuka aplikasi _Path _tersebut. Ada _notification _yang masuk. Dibukanya _notification _itu, lalu mulai terbuka. Dia membacanya dalam hati.

'At KoFan (Konoha Fantasi) with **Uchiha Sasuke**.'

Lalu dibawahnya ditulis juga _comment _oleh si pirang itu.

'_Hepi enniv yang ke-2, SasuTeme! Ailopyupul__'_

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat melihat kebiasaan si pirang kesayangannya itu. Oke, sebenarnya kebiasaan _update_-nya Naruto itu dia masih bisa mentolerir, tapi dia benci melihat tulisan-tulisan bahasa inggris Naruto yang selalu alay. Selama ini dia hanya menahan diri untuk tidak membicarakannya. Tapi sekarang, dia sudah tidak tahan!

"Dobe."

"Apa, teme?" katanya sambil tetap sibuk dengan benda elektronik miliknya tersebut.

"Kenapa setiap bahasa inggris yang kau _post_ itu selalu ditulis alay olehmu?"

"Karena…"

"Apa?"

"Karena aku tidak tau cara menulisnya, teme…"

DOEEENGG!

…

_**Twitter.**_

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang 'marahan'. Oh, hanya masalah sepele. Sasuke dengan tidak sengaja menampar bokong Naruto dengan keras. Naruto menangis sejadinya dan berteriak sakit, juga sumpah serapah ia keluarkan kepada Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba, Naruto tidak mengabarkannya sama sekali setelah mereka sudah sampai rumah masing-masing. Sasuke pun akhirnya membuka suatu jejaring sosial _Twitter_. Dan secara tidak sengaja, dia melihat _tweet_ dari akun Naruto di _timeline_-nya.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO **_ narunyateme_

_Tidak taukah dia bahwa aku sedang dalam keadaan rapuh. Dasar teme kampret! Aku benci kau!_

_- 2 minutes ago_

Dan _tweet _tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke panas. Antara menyesal, marah, juga sakit hati. Masa' hanya menampar bokongnya saja Naruto sampai semurka itu padanya? Sasuke pun langsung mengirim _direct message_ ke akun Naruto dan juga mengetik _tweet _ke akun tersebut.

**UCHIHA SASUKE **_ sasunyadobe_

_ narunyateme__ cek dm dobe!_

Sasuke menulis pesan melalui _direct message_ tersebut, tertulis disana…

_ sasunyadobe_

Ada apa denganmu, dobe sayang? Maafkan aku. Tapi haruskah kau semarah itu padaku? Aku kan tidak sengaja menampar bokong montokmu itu, _dear_. – _2 minutes ago_

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara tanda ada pesan masuk berbunyi dari akun _Twitter_ Sasuke. Dia pun segera membuka dan membacanya, begitu terkejut sampai-sampai matanya membulat sempurna.

_ narunyateme_

Iya memang, tapi aku memiliki bisul di bokongku! Yeah, BISUL! Dan itu sudah sangat besar. Jadi saat kau tidak sengaja menamparnya, bisulnya PECAH! SAKIT, TEME! Hueeeeee~ _- 1 minutes ago_

Dan jawaban dari si pirang pun sukses membuatnya sweetdroped setengah mati…

…

_**Instagram**_

Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang berada di gedung mall yang menjual barang-barang elektronik, gadget, dan semacamnya. Mengapa mereka berdua bisa ada disini? Yap, karena Naruto ingin membeli yang namanya Tongkat Narsis atau biasa disebut 'Tongsis'. Maklum, Naruto itu termasuk kedalam anak yang sangat 'kekinian', jadi semua barang yang sedang _mainstream_ pasti ia beli.

Mereka sudah berada di salah satu toko yang menjual Tongsis tersebut. Naruto segera mencobanya, menarik lalu memutarnya, menggeser dan memposisikan _smartphone_-nya agar tersimpan di bagian atas Tongsis tersebut.

"Teme, ayo kita berfoto. Kita harus mencobanya! Cepat berpose!" Ajak –atau paksa- Naruto begitu bersemangat.

Sasuke melihat ke sekelilingnya. Astaga, toko ini sedang penuh sesak, seperti pasar-pasar tradisional yang ada di negara Indonesia. Dia sudah tidak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya ini. Karena Naruto memaksa dengan cara _puppy eyes_ andalannya, Sasuke pun setuju walaupun foto mereka sudah seperti ikan pindang yang sedang berjemur. Begitu sempit dan sesak.

_Ckrek!_ Foto pun berhasil diambil. Sasuke hanya melihatnya sekilas. Oke, dia hanya diam saja melihat foto Naruto dan dirinya yang menatap kamera dengan Tongsis itu, dengan para pengunjung toko di sekitar mereka yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sungguh memalukan.

"Teme, aku post ke _Instagram_ ya!"

"Hn." Sasuke belum menyadari apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia langsung membulatkan matanya –walaupun hanya sekilas-, dan langsung membuka akun _Instagram_-nya dengan segera.

Dia melihat foto itu sudah di-_post, _yang isinya…

' 254 likes

**dobedobenaru **Tes tongsis dulu nich! With temetemesasu _#TongsisBaru #PepesPepesan #KEC #temejelek #narukece #kitaclalubelcama'_

ASTAGA! Sungguh, foto itu sangat memalukan! Mau dismpan dimana harga dirinya kalau semua orang tau bahwa dia sedang 'berpindang-pindangan' dengan Naruto di sebuah toko elektronik dengan gaya sok _cool_-nya itu?! Hal itu diperparah dengan semua temannya yang mulai memberi _like_ dan _comment_ pada foto mereka.

'_Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu alay. Hahaha'_

'_Hey, Sasuke! Sudah seperti ikan pindang kau masih bisa bergaya? Pasti dipaksa Naruto. Hahahaha'_

'_Gila! Naruto, kau berhasil membuat Sasuke dipermalukan. Huaahahahaha! Good job!'_

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah bila esok satu sekolah akan menertawainya…

-The End-

Ini hanya fic pelarian sebentar dari fic _Classical. _Sungguh jauhjauhjauh dari kata humor, bahkan maksa. Saski tau kalau ini jauh dari kata bagus, jadi jangan protes yaa. Hanya ingin post aja. Ehehe…

Yang niat membaca, terima kasih~


End file.
